


Hallelujah

by Pandastuff101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8899249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandastuff101/pseuds/Pandastuff101
Summary: "And from my lips she drew our hallelujah."





	

Cas's eyes darted around in panic. His world consisted of colors and hardly definable shapes. Everything was tinted red. A chorus of screams played in the background, and Cas knew that they were his brothers and sisters.

The angels were being taken, and Cas was among the captured. 

Cas could tell his arms and legs were spread wide across the table, which was cool and hard beneath him. The table stuck up in the air, and Cas hung off it a little.

Inside his heart, he felt a painful twinge as another angel died.

Hold on, my kin. He thought desperately. 

A large shape approached him, and Cas squinted to try and get a better look. Still, he had no idea what type of monster it was. 

The voice that spoke was female.

"Castiel. What an honor." it said snidely.

"Where am I?" Cas spat, "Let the angels go!" 

"I can't do that!" the monster chuckled, "I'm hoping their pain will motivate you." 

"To do what?" Cas asked, cold fear sinking in his stomach.

The monster bet close to Cas, so she was whispering in his ear.

"Tell me everything about the Winchesters."

"Never."

The monster sighed, "Really? You're going to sacrifice the lives of all these angels for those two humans yet again? To what avail?"

To that, Cas had no answer. He glared at the monster.

Cas felt something cold and sharp trace his collarbone. The female dug the knife into his skin, and Cas screamed. Blue grace mixed with the blood that dripped from the wound.

"Tell me." she hissed.

"Never."

As the monster continued to cut him, Cas felt someone begin to pray to him. He grabbed desperately at the link, and Dean's voice flooded into his mind. Everything else faded into the background.

"Cas, buddy, where are you? Send us a sign so we can find you. Please, Cas. Hang on for me. Don't give up hope, we'll get to you."

Dean's voice faded away, and Cas gasped as he fell back to...wherever he was.

"Dean!" he choked out against his will.

The female stopped cutting Cas, and he fell back against the table.

"Ahh. He was praying to you." the female demanded.

Cas felt a talon caress his cheek, and he turned his head away.

"Still keeping silent? No matter, I have my means..."

The monster cut deeply into Cas's stomach, and he screamed his throat raw. The creature dipped it's finger into the wound, and it came out covered in blood and streaked with grace. The monster put the finger into her mouth.

Though Cas couldn't see it, her cat-like eyes grew smaller. The pupils took over most of them. Cas's memories began to play like a movie before the monster's eyes.

Cas saw only a huge, blinding white light before one of his siblings covered his eyes. Cas peeked through the angel's fingers, and stared in awe as his father created the universe.

Billions of years later, Cas was called to his father's side. He bowed. "Father, what do you ask of me?" said Cas.

Chuck put a hand on his shoulder, "Castiel. I have a mission for you. Many angels have died trying to complete it. Know that if you choose to accept it."

Pride shined out of Cas's eyes.

"I accept."

Cas found the soul he was looking for easily. It burned brightly, much brighter than the rest for sure. This, he could tell, was the righteous man he was looking for. The man's hands were stained red with blood, and they were the only part of him that didn't shine. Cas could tell he was trying to block out every emotion as he slashed into the souls he was torturing, but every time he started on a new soul his own grew less bright.

"Dean Winchester," Cas called.

The man turned, and Cas's breathing hitched.

He was beautiful.

"What?"

"I am here to save you."

Weeks later, seeing Dean in person for the first time. Through his eyes, Cas saw the soul he had saved. His hard angel heart softened, and Cas began to feel.

The creature grinned wickedly at Cas, "I see. Oh, now I understand," the creature pouted, dripping with false sympathy, "Castiel. Always different from the rest of the angels, you were always more...more human. Oh, precious. You fell in love with the first human you came into true contact with. But Dean, he always rebuffed you, didn't he? Not on purpose, of course, he was just to dim to see how the angel had fallen for the hunter."

Cas leapt from the table, but the monster held him back, unfazed.

"He'll come for you, won't he Cas?" hissed the monster, "But he'll never love you. Oh, the pain of unrequited love."

Cas wasn't sure how long the monster tortured him for. He didn't notice the massive fight between the Winchesters and the monster. He didn't notice when Sam finally cut it's head off, and he hung limply in Dean's arms when he cut him loose from the chains.

He was broken.

It didn't matter what happened to him, it stopped mattering when the monster finally brought Cas's worst fears to light. Nothing was worse than loving Dean.

So Cas let himself waste away, mentally. He ate when Dean begged him to, and did his exercises when Sam forced him to. But he never spoke, he no longer smiled. He never stopped having feelings for Dean. The Winchesters knew something was wrong, but they were baffled by what to do.

Cas sat in a chair, a blanket wrapped snugly around him. A but of 'peach fuzz' as Dean called it grew on his chin. He starred at nothing, until Dean walked in and captured his attention.

"Hey buddy. How are you doing?"

Cas didn't answer, of course. 

"Please snap out of it, Cas. I need you back here, not in your own little world."

Cas just stared at him with his head cocked to the side. Dean shook him, and not gently.

"Snap out of it, dammit! What's wrong, Cas! We can't help if we don't know what the problem is!"

Cas pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

"What do you want us to do?" Dean whispered.

Cas's eyes flicked up to Dean's for a second before falling down again. Dean sat across from him, only inches away. He cupped Cas's face with his hand, and pressed his forehead against his. He searched Cas's eyes for any sort of reaction, and Cas tried to not let his rapidly beating heart show.

Dean pressed his lips to Cas's, and the angel's mind went of like a firecracker. Cas melted into the kiss, because the monster had been wrong. Dean did care. Dean did love Cas.


End file.
